War over Time
by TheNightingtale
Summary: I hate my job. I really do. So, when Luke Castellan and Kronos start to open rifts in time, with the objective of eventually rewriting history, I have to go to Camp-Halfblood and help the brats stop Kronos , go on a quest with a son of barnaclebeard, a daughter of owlhead and Thalia, and when it couldn't get worse, my sister returns. On the bright side, I get an orange t-shirt!


**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Percy Jackson, I only own the Demons.**

**This story is written some days after the Titan's Curse. **

_«__Tick-Tock, goes the clock, the world is breaking__»_

_«__Tick-Tock, goes the clock, time is fading__»_

_«__Tick-Tock, goes the clock, History is changing __»_

_«__Tick-Tock goes the clock, and many demons lie__»_

_«__Tick-Tock, goes the clock, the Demigods will be the first to die__ »_

** The Gods**

Zeus paced around the throne room in Olympus, waiting for the other god. The meeting was about to start and that irresponsible brother of him was late. As usual.

All the other gods were already seated in their thrones. Athena was waiting for the voting to start with a wary look on her face. Hera was angry. Ares was angry. Like mother, like son.

Aphrodite was applying make-up and sending messages on her I-Phone. At the same time. Hephaestus was tinkering with some metal scraps, rapidly making a miniature flying ship that flew into Ares' face.

Dionysius was reading magazines and muttering something on the lines of "Stupid brats… fishface's spawn…all are the same." Demeter was busy creating a small wheat field on top of Ares' head.

Hermes was texting someone.

The two Archer Gods were arguing as usual. Nothing new _there_.

Suddenly, Poseidon appeared, materializing in front of the thrones with his arms crossed.

"Are you completely insane, brother, or are you just mentally unstable? Summoning _him_? Don't you know, what happens if he chooses Kronos's side?"

"IT'S THE ONLY WAY! Kronos can't simply change history like that, there is someone else helping him. We need to stop them, whoever THEY are. Kronos is hard enough, but this we cannot deal with." Zeus yelled at his older brother.

Poseidon huffed and sat on his throne, not noticing Athena staring at him in shock.

"Anyways, let's vote. Who votes against not summoning him?" Zeus asked.

"I do." Athena said. "He's a blade that can go both ways. He's dangerous. Besides, we're calling to a different dimension! Do you know the odds of that succeeding? **AND SNAPPING THE UNIVERSE INTO TWO**?"

"Whoa there, you need to chill." Apollo commented.

"Anyone else votes against?"

"Me. He's unpredictable. Believe me, I've dealt with him once, he nearly ruined half my palace!" Poseidon muttered.

"I vote against summoning him, too." Aphrodite said. Everyone turned around, in shock, to look at her. "He's immune to love spells…dang it." She looked annoyed.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I vote against." Hera yelled, fuming. "He's annoying, he's despicable, and I'm NEVER going to forget that song he made about a peacock, a pigeon, and an eagle…"

Apollo and Hermes snickered. They remembered that VERY well.

"WELL, TOO LATE! I'VE MADE MY DECISION. WE'LL SUMMON HIM!" Zeus shouted.

"Yes… wait a minute, _what_?"

"_He doesn't listen to anyone… all this voting for nothing. Humph. Men."_ Artemis thought.

The lights on the throne room went out as the shadows condensed. A cold breeze went through the room, and stalagmites started to form on the ground. Shades were forming, darkness was solidifying.

The portal opened, and the cold intensified. And out of it came a figure.

Dressed in a black t-shirt, black trousers, and a black trench coat, he was thin, looked around twelve or thirteen years old, had his black hair disheveled, was using sunglasses, and had high cheekbones.

"I was at a party." The boy said accusingly

Zeus couldn't stop himself from glaring at him. All the other gods had left, going to do what they did at two a.m. in the morning. So he had to deal with him, alone.

"We need your help to fight Kronos." He demanded quite imposingly.

"No."

"NO?" Zeus asked in shock. How dare he refuse to work for the king of the gods?

"Nope. Niet. Non. Nulla. Got it? I'm neutral in this dimension's wars, see? Don't you remember me telling you that FIVE MILLION TIMES?! Now, if you mind, I'm returning to the party. I wonder if they still have cake. Now goodbye, adieu, Va-"

"He's changing history, Nathaniel."

"What? What do you mean? He can't, not alone..."

"Exactly. He has allies, powerful allies from your place. And that breaks the ancient laws, so you are going to help us. Only a time traveler can face a time traveler.

Nathaniel Frost sullenly looked at the shadows that still lingered and sighed.

"I hate my job…. Fi-i-i-ne, I'll help you "He muttered. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, since you ARE going to help us… tomorrow you're going to Camp Half-blood. Help the demigods there, mingle with the brats, and try not to set anything aflame. Order a quest."

"But it's Christmas, they just rescued Artemis some days ago!"

"I don't care. Blame Kronos."

Nathaniel Frost grinned and took a watch from his pocket and put it on his wrist.

"You always say that. Anyways, why wait till tomorrow? Those are the advantages of having a vortex manipulator! Hah!" He said as he touched a button on the watch, and dematerialized.

Zeus grimaced as he walked up to his throne. Insolent, powerful, annoying, "Nathaniel" was going to cause a lot of harm indeed. But to which side?


End file.
